


The One Where Derek Hates Roller Coasters (But Loves Stiles)

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, But mostly fluff, Derek Hates Roller Coasters, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hale Family Feels, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek hates roller coasters, he has ever since he was a kid. But when Stiles wants to go on a roller coaster Derek convinces himself to go on it just to make Stiles happy. It does, but Stiles thinks he's happier about other things that happened that day.





	The One Where Derek Hates Roller Coasters (But Loves Stiles)

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/160565059246/imagine-your-otp-going-on-a-roller-coaster) prompt: "For the prompt: Imagine your OTP going on a roller coaster together. Person A frantically holds onto Person B’s hand the whole time, and Person B throws their arms up in the air for every drop."
> 
> Started this a while ago then got inspired to write more of it on the way home from Disney and then it just blew up from there. This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Derek had thought he’d be okay. Stiles had really wanted to go on the roller coaster and Derek had agreed to go on it with him since no one else wanted to. The only problem is, Derek hates roller coasters. He has ever since he was a little kid and got stuck upside down on one and had to endure what felt like hours of people’s screaming. He’s avoided them ever since. But this was Stiles, and Stiles looked so excited about going on the ride that Derek just couldn’t let him down. Derek felt a little anxious before getting in line but it got progressively worse the further they moved. When they finally boarded the ride, Stiles looks at Derek and takes in his frantic eyes and shaking hands “You okay dude?”

“Fine.” Derek grits out

Stiles raises an eyebrow “You don’t seem fine. You’re not… you’re not afraid of roller coasters, are you?” When Derek doesn’t say anything and the ride starts to move Stiles looks at Derek with wide eyes “Oh my god, you are! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Just enjoy the ride Stiles.” 

"But Derek, this one goes upside down!" Stiles says, his voice going high the way it does when he's about to panic.

Derek does in fact know that, which is why Stiles' panic is laughable. He's not the one with a fear of roller coasters and about to go on one that goes upside down just because he'll do anything to make the other man happy. Even if that means going on a death trap like this. Still, there's nothing that can be done about it now so he just grits his teeth "I know that Stiles."

Derek hears Stiles release a long breath before one of his hands works its way over and squeezes Derek's "It’s going to be okay Derek. And we're talking about this when the ride is over."

"Don't worry about me. Just enjoy yourself." The words have barely left Derek's mouth before the ride suddenly takes off. 

Derek is so caught off guard that he actually screams. Stiles however, whoops and laughs, throwing his hands up in the air, taking Derek's hand with it. Derek is temporarily terrified, wanting to yank his hand back and hold on for dear life. But he doesn't, enjoying how Stiles' hand feels his own and the calming effect it seems to have on him, while trying to relax and focus on Stiles and his happy cheers. Derek's only regret is that he can't see how happy Stiles looks for himself. 

Derek finds himself feeling disappointed when the ride is over, knowing it means losing the contact with Stiles. However, when they're off the ride Stiles takes Derek's hand in his again, leading the man to a more secluded area. It doesn't last long, since once they're alone Stiles whirls around to face Derek. Derek almost takes a step back at the anger radiating off Stiles. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you're afraid of roller coasters? What the hell Derek?"

Derek shrugs "You seemed so excited to go on it."

"And? Sure, I love roller coasters but we could have done something else. Or I could have gone alone. You didn't have to do something that almost worked you into a panic just because... why?"

"I knew you didn't want to go alone. And I wanted to see you happy. I like when you're happy."

"You... like when I'm happy?"

Derek nods, ducking his head. Stiles is surprised to see he's blushing "My wolf likes when happy."

Stiles' eyes widen "Your wolf likes when I’m happy?” Stiles can only repeat what Derek says, needing to hear the words again to make sense of them. “What... What does that mean? For you? Because Scott went on and on explaining how much his wolf likes Allison and pleasing her. In many different ways that I did not need to know or hear about. Is it... the same for you?"

"It is. But stronger since I’m a born wolf."

"Do you want to do things that make me happy just because your wolf does?" Stiles asks, needing to know if Derek feels the same way his wolf does. As _Stiles_ does.

Derek steps closer to Stiles "I do things to make you happy because I want to. My wolf just agrees."

"And it's in a more than friend way?"

Derek grins "Definitely more than friends."

"Just checking. It would be awkward to do this if you just saw me as a friend."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you. If you want to, of course."

Derek pulls Stiles closer by the hips, smirking when Stiles lets out a startled yelp "I do want to."

Stiles smiles, meeting Derek halfway and bringing their lips together for a short and sweet kiss. Stiles pulls back to gage Derek’s reaction and sees that he has his eyes closed, a pleased smile on his face. Feeling emboldened Stiles dives back in for another kiss, this one longer and with more heat. 

Stiles moans into the kiss when Derek sucks on his tongue, causing Derek to reluctantly pull back, a smirk on his face "We're in an amusement park."

Stiles groans, resting his forehead against Derek's. "It's not like anyone's over here. At least not right now."

Derek laughs "Never took you for an exhibitionist."

"Yeah well. I'm full of surprises."

"As tempting as you are I don't feel like scarring small children. Or getting arrested for public indecency."

Stiles pouts "No fun."

Derek chuckles, leaning in to peck Stiles’ lips “You’re the one that wanted to come here. Do you want to go on a couple more rides?”

“A couple more rides and then we’ll go.” Stiles says, reluctantly pulling away from Derek “But no roller coasters.”

Derek smiles, lacing his fingers with Stiles’ as they start heading towards another ride “I can handle that.”

Stiles snorts “Of course you can. Of all the things I thought you would be afraid of, roller coasters weren’t one of them.”

“I got stuck on one when I was a kid.” Derek tells him “I was all alone since no one wanted to go on it and it was stuck upside down. I don’t even remember how long I was up there but I could hear and smell everyone’s fear on top of my own. It was horrible.”

“How old were you?”

“Seven.”

Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand, speaking softly “I’m sorry Der. If I would have known I never would have asked you to go on that ride with me.”

“I should have said something, I know. I just…”

“Wanted to make me happy?” Stiles asks, smiling over at him.

Derek smiles back “Yeah.”

“Well you did. Just not because of that. Well not completely. I’m happier with this” He swings their joined hands “Than the roller coaster.”

Derek ducks his head, hiding his grin but Stiles sees it anyway “So am I.”

“You hate roller coasters so that’s not saying much.”

Derek stops, turning around to face Stiles, ignoring the angry grumbles from the people forced to go around them. “I went on it anyway, knowing I was terrified, _for you_ so that’s saying a lot.”

Stiles launches himself at Derek, attempting a kiss but gets the angle wrong and winds up knocking their noses together. Derek just smiles and pulls Stiles in for a better, more proper kiss. They break apart, blushing, when they start hearing wolf whistles from the people around them and an angry “Honestly. There are children.” from a lady walking by.

Stiles grabs Derek hand, laughing happily and leading him in the opposite direction of where they were heading “Umm Stiles? The ride was the other way.”

“I know that. But we’re leaving. I’ve rode everything I want to today. Except for one thing.” Stiles winks at Derek over his shoulder. “But _that_ I intend to do later.” 

Derek chokes on air, his steps faltering slightly before he’s all put pulling Stiles out of the park “You’re a horrible person.”

Stiles just laughs “But you love me.”

Derek sighs “Yeah I do.”

Stiles stops walking and stumbles a bit when Derek keeps walking, only stopping when he feels Stiles let go of his hand. He turns around to look at Stiles to see him gaping at him. “Did you… did you just…?”

“Admit that I love you? Yeah I did.”

Stiles looks at the ground, shaking his head, muttering to himself even though he knows Derek can probably hear him “Today is such a weird day.”

“Is that a problem?

Derek’s voice sounds so small that Stiles’ head snaps up to meet Derek’s eyes, the man now looking more guarded than before. Stiles just can’t have that. “Shit. No. Definitely not a problem. Because it’s mutual, you know? I love you too. I just didn’t expect this whole thing to happen in the middle of an amusement park.”

Derek smiles slightly “This isn’t exactly where I intended to have this conversation either.”

“Now that that’s settled can we go? I’m starting to get hungry.”

Derek takes Stiles’ hand again as they make their way towards the exit of the amusement park “When are you not hungry?”

“Hey! It’s not nice to talk about your… whatever I am to you since we haven’t had that conversation yet, like that.”

“First, I’d say after everything that happened today we’d be dating, or boyfriends if you want to put a label on it.” Derek says “Second, do you really expect me to only say nice things to you now that we’re dating?”

Stiles grins “Nah. We’re both assholes. It would be too weird if we acted differently. Well at least completely different. I know you can be a big ol’ softie.” 

“I’m not.” But even as Derek says it he knows it’s a lie. Stiles’ answering grin tells Derek he knows it too.

“You know,” Stiles says once they’re in the car and heading back to Derek’s “You might hate roller coasters but it did make something good happen today.” When Derek glances over at him Stiles grins “You go me out of it.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but he brings Stiles’ wrist up, placing a soft kiss just over his pulse “That I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> That ending... I tried ending it in 3 different places but my brain wanted more. I'm not sure how I feel about the ending but it's what I got.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
